world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
10914TlalocSeriad
07:19 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 19:19 -- 07:19 GT: Yo bitch 07:20 CA: What Tlalooc? 07:20 GT: How'x xhoving your fat axx in a xtupid drexx been going 07:21 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA sighs -- 07:21 CA: Just fiiiiiiiine! 07:21 CA: Hoow are yoou enjooying yoour FABULOOUS ballgoown? 07:21 GT: I burned that xhit haha 07:22 CA: Hilarioous... Soo what doo yoou need Tlalooc? 07:22 CA: JUst here too be a dick I presume? 07:22 GT: I'm xo fucking bored 07:23 GT: Xend me a pic of your fat butt in the drexx 07:23 CA: Hang oon... 07:23 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA sends a pic o' dat bull booty -- 07:24 CA: Yoou like? Be gentle... 07:25 CA: Send bulge pls. /s 07:25 GT: Ok xure 07:27 -- greatTenochtitlan GT sends a pic of a tree trunk -- 07:28 GT: I can hear your hot and bothered little gaxpx from here 07:28 CA: OOh yes, perfect, I can stimulate myself just fine with this specimen. 07:29 GT: TOO BAD XO XAD XERAID 07:29 GT: I bet you're dying to xee me 07:29 CA: Yes, it hurts. Hoow much I miss yoou. 07:29 GT: Too bad I only really mixx your axx 07:30 CA: >=:? What's soo appealing aboout my ass? What aboout the rest oof me. Yoour BULGE is noothing special. 07:31 GT: The rext of you ix annoying and xtupid and weak 07:32 CA: Because my ass hoolds all the poower. It wil ascend, and vanquish the dersites and all oof oour denizens. 07:33 GT: Nah bitch 07:33 GT: You don't axcend 07:33 GT: You drop it 07:34 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA sends true picks of the butt. -- 07:34 CA: OOh coome oon, yoou woould die froom this looser. 07:34 CA: Fear it, YOOU WILL DIE. AT THE HANDS OOF THE BUTT. 07:34 CA: DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! 07:36 GT: Xhut up 07:36 GT: God you xay the moxt xtupid un-funny xhit 07:37 CA: Are yoooooou getting HOOT AND BOOTHERED Tlalooc? Yoou can tell me, It's natural... 07:37 GT: Are you 2 xweepx old? 07:37 GT: I'm juxt bothered 07:37 GT: Well, I am hot, but I mean like, handxome hot 07:38 CA: Yes, yes, whatever. Hoot and Boothered as shit. 07:40 GT: How ix that inxufferable prick Ryxpor doing 07:40 CA: The insufferable prick is dooing just fine actually. Perhaps yoou shoould black roomance him up~ Yoou guys coould have... QUITE THE CHEMISTRY... 07:42 GT: Are you telling me to cheat on you 07:42 GT: Ok xure whatever 07:42 CA: NOO! 07:42 CA: NOO FUCK NOO. 07:42 CA: PLEASE NOO. (Noot that I need yoou oor anthing, pfft.) 07:43 GT: HAHAHA 07:44 GT: Why Xeriad 07:44 GT: Ix it becauxe I'm the only one who givex even the minutext of xhitx about you? 07:44 CA: That wasn't funny. I am noot laughing. 07:45 GT: Ixn't it kinda xad? 07:45 GT: Your only relationxhip with anyone ix where the perxon wantx to baxh your face in 07:45 GT: I bet you've xpent the whole time avoiding Kikate and the otherx 07:46 GT: Or rather, they've avoided you 07:46 CA: >=:( STOOP! 07:47 CA: I c-can be hang oout with them w-when ever I want! I-I-I'm just busy! Alright. 07:48 GT: Reaaaally 07:50 CA: I doon't knoow foor certain hoow kismesisitudes woork, but that was cruel even foor kismesis standards... Just s-saying... Right? 07:52 GT: Hah 07:52 GT: You're xo eaxy to get worked up 07:54 GT: Xuch a little bitch 07:55 CA: Tlalooc, I hate yoou. I really doo. 07:56 GT: <3< mwah 07:56 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 19:56 -- 07:57 CA: >=:( ... 07:57 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 19:57 --